Information Analysis Corporation (LAC) has developed a microcomputer-based clinical database system, MEDLOG, which is currently used in cancer research. The purpose of this project is to extend the usefulness of MEDLOG, particularly in the areas of clinical trials and data analysis. This work will be done in association with the Northern California Cancer Program and the Medical Computer Science Research Group of Stanford University. Facilities for remote data entry and protocol enforcement will added to MEDLOG in order to better support multi-center clinical trials. MEDLOG analytical features will be extended with functions to support math modeling activities. An interface with the ONCOCIN system will provide a two way data path to a state- of-the-art patient management system. In addition, IAC proposes to develop a matched-pair cohort statistical analysis program, a large machine version of MEDLOG, and library of database terms for cancer research. The result of this work will be a low-cost, sophisticated computer system for cancer research, especially multi-center clinical trials. The improved MEDLOG system should see application in many medical specialties.